Modern Day - Day 16
|Zombie = Summoned: Dynamic: |FR = World Key |NR = A money bag |before = Modern Day - Day 15 |after = Modern Day - Day 17 |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in the Modern Day. |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers |Diff = Hard}} Difficulty With the level consisting of mostly Gargantuars, the entire level poses a big threat for the player. The first part will contain powerful plants for the player. However, as waves start to progress, powerful plants will be swapped out for weaker plants. As a result, this level heavily relies on the player's positioning and use of given plants, including luck from the plants provided. Alongside that, Plant Food may not be provided throughout the level unless the Dynamic Difficulty is low enough. Dynamic Difficulty also does not affect the level too much, as it only adds Basic Zombies, Conehead Zombies, and Buckethead Zombies, alongside Imps that appear on their own, which can be taken down with the strong plants given to the player due to their lower health and high damage from plants. Waves 5 |note1 = and are available at the start |zombie2 = 2 4 |note2 = and are available |zombie3 = 3 5 |note3 = is available |zombie4 = 1 4 2 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 3 5 |note5 = , , and are available; and are no longer available |zombie6 = 2 |note6 = is no longer available |zombie7 = 4 4 |zombie8 = 1 5 2 3 |note8 = Second flag; is available; and are no longer available |zombie9 = 4 |note9 = and are available; may give Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 3 |note10 = is available; is no longer available |zombie11 = 4 5 |note11 = , , and are available; is no longer available |zombie12 = 4 3 5 2 1 |note12 = is available; and are no longer available; final flag}} Strategies :''Created by Note: CxRy means column x, row y This strategy divides the given plants into four categories: *Explode: - these plants deal a lot of damage over an area but can only be used once, so they MUST be placed strategically. *Vital: - these plants are required to defeat the Gargantuars, and MUST also be placed strategically. *Support: - these plants do not deal much damage, but they are very helpful against Imps, so they should be placed on the third column. *Sacrifice: - these are the weak ones, and should be used to stall the Gargantuars. Planting tips: *Place the first two Primal Potato Mines on C4R5 and C5R5. *Fill the first column with Winter Melons, place the first one on the fifth column to buy some time. *When the second wave starts, start filling the second column with Coconut Cannons and Winter Melons; Citrons should be put on column 4, especially C4R2 *Place the third Primal Potato Mine on C9R2, and the fourth on C9R1 to defeat Hair Metal Gargantuar quickly. If there are not enough Primal Potato Mines, the C4R2 Citron will take the hit. *Save the third column for the Support plants. *Only use Cherry Bombs and Grapeshots to kill the Gargantuars which have reached the fourth column or to greatly damage Gargantuar Primes. *'Do not' plant any of the Support or Sacrifice on the first two columns unless the Imps are about to reach your house, or Intensive Carrots will not be able to revive powerful plants. Gallery MD16DDA.jpg|By WM18MDDay16.jpg|By YetiMD16.jpg|Treasure Yeti appears MD-D16TULO.png|By MDDay16ALotOfPlants.png|By IMG 0269.PNG|By MD16.PNG|By Trivia *All Gargantuars are present in this level with the exception of Vase Gargantuar and Dark Ages Gargantuar. *Primal Wall-nut reappears as the defensive plant in a Gargantuar battle for the second time, the first time being in Jurassic Marsh - Day 16. *It's the first Gargantuar Level without a plant in the conveyor belt being from the respective world the level is in. *Beside boss levels, this level contains the most zombie types, with 21 (24 if Dynamic Zombies are counted) *It is the second level where the first zombie which appears is a Gargantuar (the first being Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 31) *This is the only level to have more than one premium plant given to the player. **Coincidentally, both premium plants are the ones tied into Jurassic Marsh (Grapeshot and Cold Snapdragon). **However, this does not count Beghouled Blitz - Step 2. *This is the second level to include a period in the goal description. The first is Lost City - Day 16. Walkthrough Category:Levels with three flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:World Key levels